memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dreadnought!
I've been brought up on grammar before it's/its. Now it's your turn, Doctor. I wrote Proxima Betan only Piper, not Proxima Betans. And Vulcan Sarda, not Vulcans. I'm trying to show that Carey suggested Piper and Sarda are related, not that ALL Proxima Betans and ALL Vulcans are!--Stripey 19:18, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :In that case I apologise, from reading your statement I assumed you were referring to the species. It is annoying to be brought up on spelling and grammar, I know myself being an Englishman contributing to a wiki that is mainly American. I know it may appear that I am chasing you and reformatting your work but it isn't my intention to offend, merely to fix links that you have added or to place the excellent information added into the information section. :This is not a criticism of the information that you add, but just simple formatting into the style of the wiki. A good example would be story titles, while you might link to "For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky", which would result in a bad link, the common format is "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky". If you think that this is an injustice then I apologise, but you should see the way they would treat you on Memory Alpha, where they would rip you apart and then ban you.--The doctor 20:12, 24 September 2006 (UTC) No problem. I have been quite hurt by some things that have been done to my work here on Memory Beta, but I've date weathered it. Further, regarding O'Brien, I seem to have impressed some. As for Memory Alpha, whilst it is an important twin to here, and I site we all frequently visit I'm sure, I wouldn't WANT to be a member of a site that ignored the "non-canon". That's why I'm impressed that Simon&Schuster have still not thrown me off THEIR site yet...LOL.--Stripey 13:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::As a Memory Alpha admin, I'd say thats an unfair appraisal of how I would deal with someone who has poor spelling and grammar. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:21, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::Why isn't there a note here about how James Kirk is a descendant of William Shatner on this cover? I don't think the evidence adds up that a character is descended from the person who modeled for their picture. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:25, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Governments? When I read the book a while ago, I noticed two names about member governments of the Federation one being the United Planets of 61 Cygni and the other is Epsilon Indii Star Empire. Now 61 Cygni is Tellar with Epsilon Indii containing Andoria. So does this mean that these two are the United Planets of Tellar and the Andorian Empire? – Darth Batrus 19:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, these are likely cognates -- the terms used are synonymous. -- Captain MKB 02:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) "Galaxy" class There is no way that the "Galaxy" class ships in this book were . We need some way to separate them. – AT2Howell 13:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :"galaxy ship"? -- Captain MKB 13:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't mess with the format Gildir needs to stop trying to jack up the format on this page. – AT2Howell 18:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :??? - please enlighten us by actually explaining what you're talking about. it looks like he was trying to add a summary when you reverted his edit. why? -- Captain MKB 19:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Gildir is separating characters into "regulars" and "others" again. I reverted that change. He then started adding random categories. I fixed this. Then I alphabetized his entries. That's right, I'm doing your job. Not as much fun as it looks. – AT2Howell 19:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :this is a volunteer site, so nothing is specifically 'my job' as compared to being 'your job' -- but thanks for doing something, anyway. you want a medal? :you're right, those subsections do not need to be made. if you'd learn to express that in a manner more lucid than "jacking up the format", which no one understood, then you would be on your way to actually communicating what you meant. but you apparently can't express yourself unless asked a couple times. thanks for getting back. -- Captain MKB 20:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Or, you could just assume I know what I'm talking about when I say "that's jacked up". Come on man, we've been at this a little while. – AT2Howell 20:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh so this is the problem? You don't speak English? Maybe if when you made a misfit halfassed article like "Dolphins live on Earth", I should have asked you to stop "jacking up the shitfribble" and then you would have listened to me? Instead of being a douche and ignoring me everytime I asked you to write articles correctly? Wow. ::Try expressing yourself in a manner people could understand, you'll do better. -- Captain MKB 23:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That's it? You're still upset about 'dolphin'? How many links does that article have now? I don't even think I wrote that one, if it even exists now. Come to think of it, when was the last time I started an article? Got tired of you complaining. – AT2Howell 13:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :AT2Howell did not alter the summary at all; he merely changed the format of the References section. I have subsequently reinserted the material I had added to that section within the framework of the current format. Gildir 20:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC)